yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka Kanina
Shizuka Kanina is a side character in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. Also known as Rosa Canina, she is the star singer of the school choir. She is from Wisteria class. She left Lillian at the end of her second year to pursue a singing career in Italy, and keeps in touch with Shimako as a penfriend. Yuri Feats *Arriving to the Rose Mansion she anticipated Shimako if she was feeling burdened at the thought of becoming the Rosa Gigantea as a second-year student, she offered her help to make use of herself just for next year, for she have no imouto, after the current Rosa Gigantea has graduated, she intended to make Shimako as her soeur, sustained her that she'll be guaranteed the seat of Rosa Gigantea two years from now. *On Saturday she did say that she wanted to see Sei after school in front of the statue of Mother Maria regardless of the outcome of the Roses Election, to tell her what is more important than anything to her is that she's before Sei, here and now, in that moment, because she didn't want to leave without taking some kind of action. *In truth, she had intended to enroll after graduation from middle school to go to Italy in order to study music, but she ended up postponing it by two years because Sei was here, even if it was only for a moment, she wanted Sei to see her as she herself is seeing Sei that time. *What she secretly desires is for Sei to have made her her little sister, and in order to experience hearing her calling her "Shizuka" before she leave to Italy she politely asked for it and had a bonus to be kissed by her as well. * Since Valentine's Day is the perfect day to let Sei know how she feels, she intended to give Rosa Gigantea chocolates too, and viewed the chocolate recipes book Yumi was holding at the music room, even if Rosa Gigantea didn't return her feelings, her reason is because Rosa Gigantea is kind, so she seemed to her like the sort who will accept any gift of chocolate, unlike Rosa Chinesis en bouton who is less kind and more refined. * With the Valentine's Day coming, she encouraged Yumi to have as much fun with it as she can, she is sure even the agonizing and uncertainty will make for great memories, last year, she was just an idle spectator, so before her graduation that year she resolved to make memories with Sei to take with her to Italy, and wished her good luck with the treasure hunt too, if the rule of bouton was hers, she would want the person who understand her best to find her card. * At the student committee board she found and win the white card of Rosa Gigantea en bouton, and took a date with Shimako for half a day. * Chocolate bon-bons were given to Sei by her on Valentine's Day. * For Valentine's event she went on a date with Shimako, whose her rival when it comes to Rosa Gigantea, even though they were on a date, they were each doing their own thing separately. * She had to write a report regarding her date with Shimako, and submit it to the school paper, in exchange for being obligated to do that, the school paper will be covering the cost of their date. * On her way back to Lillian Academy after her date with Shimako, she hinted that she's interested in her , indicating what is inside her, she probably meant Rosa Gigantea's love. * Shimako's white cardshe found on Valentine's Day, she believed it was Shimako's heart, Shimako have to hide it, but at the same time, she wish for it to be found, for someone to understand, and for doing something akin as to trespass upon Shimako's heart, she apologized, but after she heard Shimako actually likes her, she took her words which were spoken when she was surprised as truth. * Holding Shimako's hand she felt if Rosa Gigantea didn't exist, she may have become soeurs with Shimako, but Rosa Gigantea exists, and for she loves Rosa Gigantea greatly as Shimako, that's the reason for her happiness. * The person who asked Sei to come to the Rose Mansion to meet Shimako was none other than herself just before leaving to Italy. * Congratulating Sei for graduation she didn't say farewell for she believe they'll meet again someday. Gallery Anime 25999 807640.jpg Anime 25999 1208624.jpg Anime 25999 1223264.jpg Anime 25999 1234150.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.27 02.46.41.gif Anime 26001-2 977935.jpg Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Romantic